Roy Mustang Must Die
by N.C. Stormeye
Summary: Someone complained that most RoyAi death fics have Riza dying. So here's a Roy one which sucks on ice. RoyAi


**Roy Mustang Must Die!**

**A Ficcie by (The Pervert-Challenger!) Artemis Nox**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA. Pure and clear.

**Nox's Notes: **I stumbled upon this "dialogue" by **Alchemygirl89** in her fic **Lose it All**. It got me thinking. But before I tell you why, I'll let you see it.

Roy: (sniffs) Riza….  
Me (AlchemyGirl89): **I've got a question: Why is it that in all of the Royai based character deaths, Riza's the one who dies. I've only read one or two where Roy dies. It seems strange.**  
Roy: All ladies love me. They simply can't rid themselves of me.  
Ed: Oh, but I sure wish I could…  
Roy: Did anyone hear anything? I couldn't tell, it sounded so squeaky and far away…  
Ed: Watch it, you pathetic excuse of a Colonel.  
Roy: One day, I'll be Fuhrer…when that day comes, I'll first resurrect my beloved and then I will make all female officers wear—  
Riza: I'll stay dead, thank you, sir.  
Ed: You sick person. Think about the youth in the military.  
Roy: There's no youth, only midgets.  
Ed: (Slap a censor label on him)  
Me: Simmer down, simmer down. No more fighting! Sheesh, stop picking on the little guys all the time. With the lyrics gone, I can understand if the story seems a little off...feels that way, like part of the meaning isn't there.

So…yeah. Hence the title. So yeah, ROY DEATH!

_

* * *

It was dark._

_And it was rainy._

_And he was useless in the rain._

Riza Hawkeye stared at the prostate form on the ground. Eyes shut, hair flipped out of his face, the rain washing away purple-red blood. A shallow breath.

_Five seconds…_

Another breath. Riza dropped to her knees in the mud. She stared, almost afraid to touch him. Her _Taisa_. Her commanding officer. Her…

One and only love in life.

And now she was about to lose him.

_No! _She thought desperately as she tried to roll him over on his back, to examine the damage. She gasped. Half his abdomen, or at least it appeared half, was ripped away. The delicate tissue was in chunks and fragments, the veins visible through the last layer of dermis.

The delicate veins that were ripped.

She gasped. In all her years as a military operative she had not seen something as heartbreakingly terrifying as the scene that lay before her. The man she had given her whole life to was now draining away. She wished that she could give her life, really, to him.

The homunculus had done its share. Her colonel, the one man she could love and would love, had been ripped to shreds.

_Ten seconds…_

"Roy…Roy…wake up!" she said firmly as she tried to lull him back to consciousness. His remaining, undamaged onyx eye fluttered open. It stared at her for a long, luscious moment. For one moment, she had hope.

"R…R…Riza." Mustang choked out, the blood forming some sort of blockade in his throat. Riza clutched his hand tighter, willing the heat it once bore to come back. She would have screamed, but her throat seemed oh so dry.

"Roy…please, hang on." She begged. Her eyes looked pleadingly into his one good eye. It was terrifying, the first time he had seen her cry. Seen those dark red-brown eyes flood with tears. See the weakness in them as she fell to the ground next to him, sobbing.

She didn't know why she had suddenly broken like this. But then, she did. It was because she was afraid she was going to lose him.

_Fifteen seconds…_

"Roy…please…hang on." Riza said as she tried to regain what little composure she had left. Roy shook his head slightly. He had resigned himself to the fate. He lay there, mere days from his penultimate goal, bleeding. Dying.

He would never tell her that. She would think it was her own fault.

"N…not possible." He choked out, the blood already taking over most of his throat. Riza beat the ground in frustration and anger.

"What do you mean! You can't…can't…can't leave me here! PLEASE! I…I…I…" Riza let go of all pretences of composure and collapsed. She would have collapsed on top of him, but that would hurt him more.

"Riza…please." Roy reached out a feeble hand and lifted her face. Riza stared into her commanding officers onyx eye for what seemed an incalculable moment.

_Twenty seconds…_

"Roy, you can't…you're…you're practically the only thing we're all living for." Riza said, her voice trembling. Her eyes were placid for now, but she felt like she was going to drown from the inside.

"…I'm sorry." He choked out. His eye started to fog up. The vision in it was getting cloudy. But even through that, he could still make out Riza's pleading face, begging him.

_Thirty seconds…_

"I…I've…I've got to tell you something…before…" Roy coughed, blood pooling on the corner of his lips. Riza stared, her once able-bodied commander now dying…

Right in front of her.

She had failed him.

"…this…this isn't your fault. And I know you're thinking that." Roy said. Riza shook her head.

"It is, I swore to protect you and I didn't. I failed!" Riza stared at him, watching the color fade from his already-pale skin.

"…N…no. You didn't. This is entirely my own doing. Do me a favor and don't beat up yourself for this. You…you deserved better." Roy coughed again, trying to hoist himself up. A mean feat on an injured abdomen. Riza gently pushed him back down.

"Don't move, please." Riza looked on with pained concern. She smoothed a few strands away from Roy's eye. "I didn't. You deserve better than this…dying like this…"

"Like a dog? I am one, Riza." Roy smiled weakly.

"We all are but…not you…please…hang on…"

_Forty seconds…_

"Before I…before I…go…I…I want to tell you something." Roy said, as loudly as he could muster. Riza knelt as close as she could to Roy's face, hoping what he was about to say was not his dying words.

"Riza," Roy said hoarsely, "Riza…I…thanks for…for everything and…and…" he took a breath, a painful one. Pain crossed his features.

"Riza, I…I…I love you." He was able to gasp out. Riza's eyes widened. She was held in shock for a few moments.

_Fifty seconds_…

Then she knew. Without knowing what she was doing, she swooped down and pressed her lips to his. It was desperate, it was tearstained, she could taste the blood in his mouth, but she didn't care.

He was shocked by the pressure of her lips on his, and saddened. The first time they kissed would be the last time. But he was happy, she would be the last woman he had in his arms. And the only woman he ever loved.

"Ri…za" he gasped when they pulled apart. And then…

_Sixty seconds…_

The sun shone bright on the placid field. Green grass grew and flowers swayed in the breeze. The lump of marble Riza Hawkeye stood in front of was under a tree in the middle of that placid scene, out of the heat. He liked heat…but…

The cool was soothing too.

She knelt at the marble slab, tiger lilies in one hand. They swung from her outstretched grasp.

She placed them on the gravestone, her eyes tearing. She would not bother to read the words. Her heart would break again with what they said.

Riza closed her eyes, and she spoke.

"I never got to say I love you back."

_**The End.**_

**

* * *

Nox's Notes: **Okay, Roy died! Happy!

Love,

Artemis Nox.


End file.
